Korean NewsNOT LIVE
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: I think I've grown too old, I've actually started LIKING news. I watch Korean news  So I thought, might as well write about current events. Min-ah-min will write one chapter, and I will write another. We'll go back & forth. It will contain various genres.
1. Death of a friend

Yong-soo woke from his sleep at 3:00 am in the night, April 12. He didn't even notice the cold sweat on him from having the horrible nightmare-it _was _just a night mare, hopefully. Yong-soo lied back onto bed and tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare kept eating at him. He finally rose up from his bed and called a certain hospital.

-.-.-.-

"Hello? Yes, this is a close friend of 앙드레 김. I'm just wondering..."

Yong-soo stood, staring at the corpse in front of him.  
"I..." He felt someone putting a hand around his shoulder, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him right then except that HE. ANDRE KIM. Had DIED. "I..." Yong-soo couldn't continue.

"Yong-soo..aru, I'm sorry..." Yao tried to comfort. Yong-soo felt himself chock up.

"He...you know, he was the first male fashion designer in Korea..." He felt all the memories flood back. "He...He worked in Paris too, you know..." He didn't realize, but think droplets of salty tears flowed down his face. "He...he was a kind man, and he was funny in his own way, and he...he...he liked to think of himself as a young, hip person...and..and he would make me laugh, making me try on his new clothes and stuff..." Yong-soo stepped closer to the cold body, what was left of a great person. "He...he used his last work on the fashion show in Beijing...I should have known he wasn't feeling well. He was important to me. He WAS. And I-I didn't even know he had a CANCER!" Yong-soo finally snapped. His knees buckled, and he was down to his knees, grabbing the cold hand of the dead fashion designer, screaming like his heart was ripping apart, since that's exactly what it felt like. It was times like these, when Yong-soo gets slapped with reality. That things aren't always happy, all fun and games. Even when he's a powerful country, he couldn't do a thing to help the people. It wasn't just Andre. There were many, many old people that were going to die soon. The people that have the knowledge of making traditional shoes, traditional furniture, traditional sculpture, traditional clothes...the knowledge that was passed down generation to generation...it was the modern world now, the skills had no one to pass it down to. The last people who have the knowledge, the skills, were going to die. With their skills buried with them.

-.-.-.-.-

_Short, and depressing. I must have disappointed you people who wanted something fluffy, but I was very shocked when he died. I don't know, I just heard his name from time to time on TV, he was always just ...he's gone. I never really liked him, with his weird hair and not-so-pretty clothes, but now that he's gone, I feel like I've never given him enough respect. I dedicate this to him, up in heaven._

_(Oh, and this will be a 'story' with no connection to the chapter before/after it. This is going to be written with me and Min-ah-min –since she wanted to do it SO bad- and next chapter, Min-ah-min's going to write.) And yes, the chapters are going to be short._

앙드레 김- Andre Kim.


	2. Defeated at Baseball

-March 7, 2009-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cries of agony were heard in Yong soo's house. "WHY? WHY? 14-2? HOW SHAMEFUL! I CAN NEVER FACE KIKU NOW! NO!" Yong soo sobbed, clutching desperately at his TV. "OH, SAMSONG 60" TV, PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE, PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT!"

"Unfortunately, our players were absoblutely crushed today." The announcer said ruthlessly in the TV. Yong soo's hand slid down the TV screen helplessly.

"But...But... We're KOREA... We...we can't lose to JAPAN! We, I- NO!" Yong soo tugged at his hair in frustration. "14-2! TWO! OH, DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST RIP MY HEART OUT? AHHH!" Yong soo stood up quickly. "I HAVE TO KILL SOMETHING! WHERE ARE THOSE PECKY COCKROACHES? I'LL ERASE THEM FROM EXISTANCE!" Yong soo shouted, grabbing his slippers to use as a weapon. Suddenly, there was a brisque knocking on his door. Yong soo threw his slipper to the floor in frustration and stromed to his front door. "YES?" Yong soo asked rudely.

"Hello, are you the owner of this place?" A woman in her 50's stood in front of him, looking very cross.

"Yes. And what business do you have with me?" Yong soo asked with equal cross attitude.

"I live right below you, downstairs, and you're making a total ruckus! You are disrupting the quietness of my house, and my children can't study like this! They're going to go to college in 2 years, and if you're the cause of them not getting into a good college, you'll have things to PAY FOR!" And with a 'hmph!', the woman stormed back downstairs. Yong soo stood dumbfounded, and muttered,

"She's obviously a Chinese decendent." Yong soo closed his door and looksed around at him house. "...well, maybe I am over reacting...It's just baseball. I can beat Japan next year!"

oOoOoOoOo

-Next Year (a.k.a, 2010), July 30th-

"NOOOOOO!" Yong soo screamed, yet again. But this time, he was in the stadium, with many other koreans, so it was alright. "THIS ISN'T ALRIGHT AT ALLL! I LOST AGAIN!" Yong soo screamed.

"And the winner is Japan, leading 4-0!" The cruel announcer's voice was heard in the stadium.

"NO!"

oOoOoOoOo

-July 31, 2010...the very next day-

"NO!" Yong soo screamed...for the third time. "CUBA? CUBA? I NEVER EVEN TALKED TO THE GUY, AND I LOST?"

"The Cuban team wins against the South Koreans, leading 18-0!"

"AHHH!" Yong soo screamed in agony.

-at the same time-

"NO ARU!" Yao screamed, horrified.

"The Japanese win again, 15-0 against the Chinese!"

"BUT I'M THE OLDER BROTHER ARU!"

OoOoOoOo

-August 1, 2010...the next day.-

"HA!" Yong soo yelled, basking in full glory.

"NO ARU!" Yao screamed, horrified yet again.

"Finally, my reputation is now intact!" Yong soo said, proud of himself.

"The South Koreans win against the Chinese, 13-4!" The announcer announced.

"Yes, yes I DID win against China hyung!" Yong soo responded. Yong soo patted Yao on the shoulder. "Oh, it's alright, China hyung, you're getting old anyways!" Yong soo said in a failing attempt to cheer Yao up. Yao merely sobbed in defeat.

OoOoOoOoOo

-August 3, 2010-

"OH YEAH! I'M LIVING THE MOMENT! YES I AM!" Yong soo shouted, his arm around Mathew's shoulder.

"Um, Yong soo, I-"

"Hey guys! How did it go?" Alfred asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Ah, America-nim!" Yong soo greeted, energized to the peak. "I won against Canada 7-4!" He said proudly.

"Sweet!" Alfred smiled, and gave Yong soo a high five.

"I'm right here, you know..." Mathew said in his depressed voice next to Yong soo. Yong soo patted Mathew's shoulder gently.

"It's ok, Canada. You're going against China hyung tomorrow, so you're definately ganna win." Yong soo said. "Ah, America-nim, how did you do against China hyung?" Yong soo asked. Alfred gave them a proud Hero-grin.

"I pwned China, 11-0."

OoOoOoOo

-And so it passed...until it was the Bronze Medal match, between Japan and Korea-

"Bring it on, Japan, I'm totally pumped! I won twice, and lost 3 times, I can tie with you in 3rd place if I win against you!" Yong soo told Kiku, who was sitting next to him.

"...Please promise me you won't start screaming to me when you lose." Kiku asked in response. Yong soo's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kiku.

"Oh, it's ON, Kiku. I will TOTALLY win this!"

-Later that night-

"HOW DID I LOSE?" Yong soo sobbed, while hugging a pillow. "I was doing SO **WELL.** HOW DID I GET 4TH PLACE?" Yong soo demanded to his pillow. Yao felt it was needed to kick Yong soo, who was sobbing on the floor. "OW!" Yong soo whined.

"Shut up aru! You're whining about being in 4th place at MY HOUSE aru, when I'm SECOND TO LAST? GET OUT!" Yao told Yong soo. But Yong soo ignored Yao, and drank his cup of milk.

"I can't believe I lost to Japan AGAIN. You know, baseball's one of my two main sports, other then Soccer. Of course, I like my b-boying, my basketball, my golfing-Oh, how I LOVE golfing- and other stuff, but those are the two MAIN western sports. And I LOST. TO HIM. China hyuuuung, What should I do if I can't win against him next year? He's like an UNDEFEATABLE LAST BOSS!" Yong soo cried out. Yao lost him when Yong soo started talking about golfing.

"I don't care aru! Just get out of my house. Or else I think the headache you're causing me is going to make another earthquake aru." Yao told Yong soo.

"If you cheer me up, I'll go." Yong soo told Yao, gulping down the rest of him warm milk. Yao sighed. He sat down next to Yong soo, and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Stop thinking about it aru. Bad thoughts are bad for your health. Now GO HOME aru!" And Yao tossed Yong soo to the streets. Yong soo stood in the streets, dumbfounded, for about 15 , he shouted for the last time,

"CHINA HYUNG'S BREASTS ARE MINE!" And ran away before Yao could beat Yong soo up with his wok.

(Well weasel, you told me it had to be about something recent, and here it is! XD It was really fun to write about this...although we did lose...big time. ;A;)

2010 World University Baseball Championship final score:

1st: Cuba {6 W/0 L}

2nd: USA { 5 W/1 L}

3rd: Japan {4 W/2 L}

4th: S. Korea {2 W/4 L}

5th: Canada {4 W/2 L} (Yes, I know, the scores are better then Korea, but it's too complicated, so just google it or something.)

6th: Taiwan {2 W/4 L}

7th: China {1 W/5 L}

8th: Sri Lanka {0 W/6 L}


	3. North korea's Movie Review

_Warning, This chapter included a tiny, tiny bit of spoiler of the movies Shutter Island, Salt, And Iron man 2. I should also mention I don't own any of them. Yeah. Just saying. Enjoy!_

Yong-soo glanced at Yong-hwan, who was sitting across from him in the dining table.

"So...North Korea, what are you planning to do today?" Yong-soo asked, trying to strike a conversation. Yong-hwan sipped on his water.

"Nothing much. Go to meetings, look around, checking the people's job environment, such and such." Yong-hwan said in a monotone voice.

"Really? Well, uh, if you have free time, maybe we could hang out together! What do you like to do, North Korea, play soccer, watch TV, watching operas, reading books, what?" Yong-soo asked, trying to be cheerful. Yong-hwan finished his big breakfast of rice, pork, water, and kimchi, and stood up.

"I like movies." He said shortly, and walked out the room. Yong-soo followed after him.

"I know this is kinda awkward to ask, since I should already know this- I mean, I am your brother and all, but, what's your favorite genre?" Yong-soo asked, getting excited. Yong-hwan stared at the ceilling for a moment.

"I like-" Yong-hwan cut himself off before he said 'romance'. That sounded too soft. "I like...horror, and action." Before Yong-soo could ask any more, Yong-hwan quickly walked out of the house.

"Alright then! I'll bring some movies when I come back home, let's watch them together!" Yong-soo shouted out the front door before Yong-hwan drove off. But Horror/Action movies...which movies should he pick- Yong-soo lost his train of thought when the phone rang. "Hello, Yong-soo speaking~" Yong-soo answered cheerfully.

"Yo, Yong-soo! It's me, America!"

"Ah, America-nim!" Yong-soo bowed, even though America wasn't in front of him. "How are you today?"

"I'm good! Oh yeah, I was going to have a party, so I was thinking that having you in it would-"

"Is the party today?" Yong-soo asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know? Did Japan tell you?"

"No, America-nim. And I'm sorry, I can't go today, I'm going to watch movies with my brother." Yong-soo said with a little pride. It was silly, but he felt proud that he was close enough to North Korea that he could watch movies with him.

"But China agreed to go too! And England's ganna drag Hong Kong with him no doubt, and I don't think-"

"I meant North Korea, America-nim." Yong-soo explained, walked back to the dining table.

"Oh..." There was a moment of silence, then Alfred continued. "So, what movie are you going to watch?" Yong-soo bit his chopstick in thought.

"Actually, I havn't thought about that yet, America-nim." Yong-soo replied.

"Ah! I bet he likes action! And gore!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Yes, he does, America-nim. He said-"

"I have some movies to recommend! It's fairly recent too! I'll send them over right now! You have to watch it with him, then tell me what his face looks after watching them. Man, he's going to WORSHIP Hollywood after watching these! Gatta go, ttyl Yong-soo!" And Alfred hung up before Yong-soo could remind him that North Korea would most likely HATE American movies. Yong-soo sighed. He couldn't go against Alfred. Not after everything Alfred did for him. Yong-soo shrugged it off and went back to eating. It'll be fine. Everything'll work out, no need to worry too much about it.

-4~5 hours later-

Yong-hwan twitched his eyebrows in irritation.

"America-nim told me these movies here are good! This is Shutter Island, this is Salt, and this is Iron man 1 and 2!" Yong-soo said ernestly. Yong-hwan gave Yong-soo a look.

"...It's an american movie, Yong-soo." He told Yong-soo slowly.

"They look good! And I heard it's pretty popular too!" Yong-soo said, trying to give Yong-hwan the good side of the situation.

"...Hey, I bet we'll have a good time together burning the CDs in our back yard." Yong-hwan said pleasently, reaching out for the CD cases Yong-soo was holding. Yong-soo tucked them into his chest protectively.

"No~, You can't do that! America-nim wants it back after we watched it!" Yong-soo told Yong-hwan. "Just watch it, Yong-hwan. It can't burn holes into your eyes just by watching it!" Yong-soo persuaded. Yong-hwan gave Yong-soo a look, and groaned.

"Fine. I don't care what we watch, let's just finish this." Yong-hwan said in a tired voice.

"Yessssss." Yong-soo said as he opened the movie Shutter Island and put it in the CD case.

-half way into the movie-

The movie was almost at it's climax, with Leonardo Dicaprio meeting the famous woman. Yong-hwan hated to admit it, but it was kind of intense. To be honest, it was an unrealistic, typical story, but the mood it created was briliant. They were both silent, their eyes fixed on the screen, when they both heard a line that caught both their interest.

'_The North Koreans brainwashing_-' –pause-

Yong-hwan paused the movie and stared at the Korean subtitles disbelievingly. Yong-soo sat, nervous of what Yong-hwan's reaction would be. Yong-hwan rewinded, then pressed play again.

'_The North Koreans brainwashing the peo_-' –pause- There was silence. A very cold, awkward silence.

"...Where the hell is America, I'm going to nuke him so hard, I-" Yong-hwan stood up, grabbing the remote tightly. Yong-soo pulled Yong-hwan's arm and pushed him back on the couch.

"I'm sure he put that in as a joke! Hahaha, what a funny joke! Hahaha...let's...let's keep on watching the movie." Yong-soo ripped the remote out of Yong-hwan's grasp and pressed –play-. Yong-hwan grunted, but sat back down. Well, it was true they brainwashed- Although it was forbidden to acknowledge the fact.

-end of movie-

There was a shocked pause, then Yong-hwan opened his mouth. "That was.."

"...Intense." Yong-soo finished for Yong-hwan. Yong-hwan looked at Yong-soo. Yong-soo looked back and smiled. "See? American movies arn't that bad. Now, which do you want to see next, Salt, or Iron man 1 and 2?" Yong-soo asked, holding up the CD cases. Yong-hwan stared at the cases.

"...Salt." Yong-hwan said quietly. Yong-soo grinned. He couldn't help but feel the urge to tease his little brother.

"I see you like Angelina Jolie." Yong-soo teased.

"W-what?" Yong-hwan asked, horrified.

"Angelina Jolie. You know, this woman on the cover." Yong-soo said, pointing to the cover. Yong-hwan flushed and shook his head.

"N-no! She's an American! I'd rather puke my own heart out then like a woman like her, Yong-"

"I was just kidding, Yong-hwan!" Yong-soo said playfully, putting the CD in the CD player.

-beginning of the movie-

Yong-soo stared hard at the movie. The setting looked somewhat familier. Angelina Jolie was held captive by some Asians...Chinese? No, no, the uniform looked like-

"That's a poor imitation of my uniform." Yong-hwan pointed out.

"Oh." Yong-soo said out loud. So THAT was it. North Korean soldiers, in North Korea, with Angelina Jolie. Held captive. Oh, dear heavens, Angelina Jolie had a black eye. Yong-soo turned to Yong-hwan and said,

"Yong-hwan, you are going to be hated by Angelina Jolie fans forever and ever and ever." Yong-soo said seriously.

"What? I-I'm innocent on this one!" Yong-hwan declared. Yong-soo laughed.

"I'm just kidding."

-end of movie-

"That is one of the reasons I like Russia-nim. Very successful at whatever he sets his mind to. I want to be like him. Except bigger." Yong-hwan told Yong-soo. Yong-soo rubbed his arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

"Yyyyeah...Let's watch the Iron Man now." Yong-soo stood up and walked to the CD player. Yong-hwan groaned. "What is it, Yong-hwan?" Yong-soo asked.

"It's about a man with supernatural powers that protect and make America invincible, isn't it? I don't want to watch a movie like that." Yong-hwan complained. Yong-soo pat Yong-hwan's head gently.

"Oh, come on. The two other movies were good, right?" Yong-soo encouraged. Yong-soo put in the first movie.

-after 1st movie, and in the middle of 2nd movie-

Yong-hwan was barely standing the movie. The whole topic was retarded and lame. Who cares about this self-centered asshole? And he hated America's government. Why didn't they just TAKE the GODDAMN SUIT from him already? If that 'iron man' was in North Korea-

'_Iran!_' The actor playing 'Tony Stark' aka Iron Man said, showing on the screen, a man making a poor imitation of the suit and failing...horribly. Yong-hwan snickered. That's what you get for trying to copy the damn America's-

'_North Korea!_'

...wait what? Yong-hwan stared horrified as a 'North Korea' setting took place and a person inside another poorly made suit was shot to death.

"...uuh..." Yong-soo didn't know what to say, other then, 'AMERICA-NIM, I'M NEVER GOING TO WATCH ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR MOVIE WITH YONG-HWAN EVER AGAIN!' "...I-"

"I suppose this is another 'joke' also?" Yong-hwan asked sarcastically, insulted.

"...Yeah!" Yong-soo said jokingly. Yong-hwan threw a pillow at Yong-soo's face.

"Next time, I'm picking the god damn movie!"

_I watched Shutter Island, Salt, and Iron man 2, and it was interesting how they ALL managed to poke at North Korea. No, this isn't a 'news' related one, but it was interesting for me, so I wrote it. I hope I didn't give away the movies too much. Oh, but we should all be glad Yong-hwan didn't see 'Team America', or America would be in a full –fledge war with North Korea by now XD_


End file.
